roads less travled
by kmcwells
Summary: well, i got this idea from anouther fan fic site, but i fwelt that i wanted to write it in my words. i hope you like it, it made me cry writing it.
1. Bad News to All

I'm writing this in the xmen universe, this is in memory of a dear friend, who was like a mother to me, Susan. She died May 14, 2000.  
  
"You can't be serious." I looked at the doctor in the eyes, "let me see that." I grabbed the film and held it up to the light, he wasn't lying. "What do I have to do" the doctor started to explain, "first we will do a biopsy, this isn't for sure yet, don't get freaked. If it is there, we will schedule a mastectomy, remove the cancer, and you will stay in the hospital for about 48 hours, depending on how you are doing. Then we will do chemotherapy, if you want after about 6 months, we can put an implant in, so you will have something there." A tear fell onto the film, it was clear that there was cancer in my left breast.  
  
I went home with my new, morbid, knowledge. Scott wasn't home yet, so I went and sat in the medical lab staring at the chrome polished counters and marble tiles. I felt so old. Only old women got breast cancer. I was only 28; I had 12 years before I was 40, that's when you got cancer, not 28. My life was over, I was going to die, and leave Scott alone. I couldn't believe this, me, of all people. Jean the athletic girl at school who looked after her body. I got up off the floor and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Mom? Daddy, let me talk to mom." I heard some yelling coming from the other end.  
  
"Hi Jean." I heard a woman's voice on the other end, "mom, I." I started to cry, "I have breast cancer." I heard a broken connection and I hug up the phone. I got up and went upstairs.  
  
Scott was laughing about something with some of the students. He saw me cry and walked over, "jean, what's wrong honey? Did something happen?" I didn't talk I just hugged him. "Jean? What's wrong?" he kept repeating to me. I was still silent. He whispered into my ear this time, "what's wrong?" I looked up and him and wiped my face from the tears, "I. I have. breast cancer." Scott hugged me tight that time and I did the same. "I'm sorry." I said to him, "don't be, will take care of this, nothing will happen and you'll be ok." I said to me. I felt a tear drop onto my bare soldier, he was crying, Scott never cried. Now I knew we had to get through this, there was no other way. 


	2. Surgery

"We were right. Its cancer, you have cancer all through your left breast." Scott looked at the doctors, "this can be taken out right." "Its operable, but I don't know if it spread. That will be determined after the surgery." We exchanged a looked of slight relief. "Then we will schedule the surgery for the 12 of June." I looked at the doctor, "that long." I was the next week, but it still seemed like forever. "Mrs. Summers, that's the soonest we can get you in. if we have any cancellations, well call you." I stepped out of the room and left Scott to talk to the doctor. My sister and mother were waiting in the waiting room. I walk out and looked at them, "well?" I blinked a tear away, "it came back positive." Sara got up and hurried over to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry." My mom was to busy crying in the corner chair.  
  
"Sir, that's my wife, I want you to do anything in your power to stop her from hurting." Scott got up and walked over to the doctor, "I'll pay any price; I just don't want to lose her." The old aged man looked Scott in the eyes, or where it would be, "I promise, I will personally take care of this woman if I have to." Scott looked around quickly gave the doctor a hug and stepped out of the room. "Mrs. Grey" he walked over to my mom and sat next to her, "don't cry please." He handed her a Kleenex.  
  
  
  
We all went back to the mansion and called the xmen to the rec room. We all sat don and I stood up, "something has happened. Its serious, and we have to tell all of you because you are our family as well as them." I said in reference to my mother and sister. Scott put his hand on my shoulder in support. "I have breast cancer, I'm going into surgery on next Wednesday." Everyone started to talk at the same time, "now, I know this is a shock, but we can't fall to it. I have the greatest faith in my doctors." I tried to be strong but a tear squeaked out of my eye. "I don't mean for this to sound like a lecture, but does anyone have any questions?" rogue started to talk, "what are they going to do in the surgery?" I had sat down and from my place in the chair I started to explain, "I'll have a complete mastectomy of my left breast, which means there going to take it all off. I'll stay in the hospital a couple of days and I'll come out. They gave me this movie that shows the procedure." I put it into the VCR and hit play. After about half an hour, it ended and I took it out, "that's what's going to happen to me."  
  
June 12, 2001  
  
I got out of the car and looked at the tall building that seemed so final to me. Ororo put her hand on my back and gave me a little nudge. The stars glittered in the early dawn sky. I walked into the doors and was put into a wheelchair. I waved at everyone that had come to support me and then I was pushed off into the halls of the hospital. They had me dress in a hospital gown and lay down on bed in my room. I sat up and looked in a mirror. I couldn't believe I was getting this done; I would look so incomplete after this. The door opened at Scott came in. I got up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm not ready for this." I said while we hugged. "Neither am I, but this is the only way. You have to." The anesthesiologists came in, "are you ready?" I kissed Scott's cheek and sent him back to the waiting room. They put in IV and wheeled me into the OR. "jean, count slowly backward from 20." I did as he said, got to 8 and passed out. 


	3. A Suprise Guest

"Hello?" I looked from side to side. I tried to sit up; I yelp in pain, I then realized where I was. I grabbed the call button. An old nurse walked in, "good you're awake. I'll go tell them." I looked at the clock, 5:00 p.m. I had been out for 12 hours. I looked next to me and saw some balloons and flowers that made me smile. I took the card off the vase and opened it, "sorry about the news red. I hope you're out soon." That made me smile to, Logan of all people sent them to me. I saw another bouquet, this time, they were red roses. A stuffed animal was hanging on the vase. Scott walked in hurriedly. He stopped at the door and looked at his new lopsided wife. "Is it that bad?" he smiled encouragingly, "no, not at all." Our smiles turned into laughs. "I am not going to be able to get used to this." I said in midlaugh. I knew this was one of those moments that we would cherish for the rest of our lives.  
  
The nurse walked in, she cleared her thought to get our attention, "Mrs. Summers, do you want to try walking?" I looked at her, "why wouldn't I be able to walk?" I pushed myself up again, "ok, I guess that why." I said sitting back. She kind of laughed a little at me and walked over, "ok, lean up slowly." I did as she said and accomplished it. "Now swing your legs over the side." I did that, "now stand up." I did that and I was able to walk again. "Can I go and see my friends?" she bit her lip, looked out into the hall, it was dark and no doctors were around, she looked back at me and smiled, "sure honey." I hurried down the hall to the waiting room. Everyone was piled up and asleep. Jubilee looked up, "guys, she's up." She sat up and hurried over to me. She gave me a hug, it made me wince, "oh, sorry." She laughed a little at her own stupidity. Everyone started to stretch and wake up. "Hi guys." I smiled, but then it went away. They all gawked at me, "I know, I look like a freak. But that will be fixed soon." I heard a few of them start to laugh; I joined them, just hurting myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
3 days, 4 morphine shots, and I bra stuffer later, I got to go home. Walking up to the mansion I saw a huge sign hanging outside over the door, it had an arrow pointing to the left. "Scott, what's this about?" he shrugged, "you might as well follow it." He gave me a little nudge. I walked around the corner; saw another sign that pointed to the back of the mansion. I went there. I walked around, "Daddy!" I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I thought you went going to come." He smiled, "Jeannie, I couldn't leave my little girl hanging. I've missed you so much." He pushed me back, "let me look at you." I shook my head, "why do that, I'm a lop sided clown." He laughed at me, "no, your beautiful." I hugged him again and ran over to my mom, hugging her while Scott and my dad hugged real quickly, like all men. We all went inside and I introduced him to everyone. When I got to Logan, he did the same thing he did to Scott, so I sent blaring into his head, "can't you be nice to one important person in my life." He rolled his eyes, "nice to meet you Mr. Grey." I smiled as if to say thank you. We went back and sat down. 


End file.
